powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (侍戦隊シンケンジャー, Samurai Squadron Shinkenger) is the 33rd Super Sentai series, airing on February 15, 2009. Using samurais, animal gods and elements (note that Heaven replaced Metal) as motifs. Shinkenger is a portmanteau of Shinken (a sharpened sword) and Ran'ger'. The footage from Shinkenger will most likley be used in the 2010 incarnation of Power Rangers in America. Like the 17 previous seasons it will mainly use the action footage from the show. Plot The Shinkengers are the heirs of their samurai ancestors. The Shinkengers and the GaiDoshuus are fighting since the beginning of time. The ancient samurais succeded to seal them away millenia ago, but today the seal is broken. Following the tradition, the team is composed of a Lord (Takeru Shiba / ShinekenRed) and 4 vassals. Characters Shinkenger *Takeru Shiba / ShinkenRed *Ryūnosuke Ikenami / ShinkenBlue *Chiaki Tani / ShinkenGreen *Kotoha Hanaori / ShinkenYellow *Mako Shiraishi / ShinkenPink Allies *'Entei Shiba'- Takeru's father & the leader of the ShinkenGumi. *'Kusakabe Hikoma'- Adoptive father of ShinkenRed and mentor of the team. They affectively call him Ji, which is another word for samurai. When he learns the GaiDoshuus are back to life, he gathers 4 vassals to serve Takeru and become the Shinkengers. Villains Gaidoshuu *'Chimatsu Dokoku' - Leader of the GaiDoshuus. He’s always angry for nothing and his comrades often suffer because of it. The only things that can calm his bad mood are sake and Taiyuu. *'Hone no Shitari' - Strategist of the Gaidoshuus. He loves to test the intelligence of the humans with his experiments. *'Usukawa Taiyuu' - Dokoku’s female intendant who he’s sweet only to her. She likes collecting beautiful things because she thinks she’s the most beautiful creature ever. *'Nanashi-Renshuu' - Basic Soldier of the GaiDoshuus. Certain are naturally born giants, they’re called DaiNanashis with using naginatas for weapons. They're crab-like grunts that use swords for battling the Shinkengers. Ayakashi Warrior-Monster of the GaiDoshuus. Before they were humans but they took an horrific appearence because of the imprisonment. Each one has 2 pairs of eyes capable to them grow in case of emergency. *'Kagekamuro' (1-) Arsenal * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone (変身携帯 ショドウフォン) - The transformation device used by the Shinkengers. Switches from Phone to Calligraphy brush. * Secret Katana ShinkenMaru (秘伝再生刀 シンケンマル) - The Shinkengers' common weapon, has a slot for their Shinkengers' respective Secret Disks. * HiDen Disks (秘伝ディスク) - Disks containing the spirits of the Orikami. * Disk Buckle (秘伝ディスクバックル) - A belt worn by the Shinkengers, holds the Secret Disks. * Flame Large RekkaDaiZanTo (烈火大斬刀) - ShinkenRed's Fire weapon and the group's finisher weapon, it harnesses the power of Secret Disks. * Water Arrow (ウォーターアロー) - ShinkenBlue's Water weapon, a bow and arrow. * Wood Spear (ウッドスピア) - ShinkenGreen's Wood weapon, a spear. * Land Slicer (ウッドスピア) - ShinkenYellow's Earth weapon, a shuriken. * Heaven Fan (ウッドスピア) - ShinkenPink's Heaven, weapon, a fan. Mecha *'Hikuu Origami Robo', a mecha that's formed when Origami Robo and KyomeiTori combine. ** Origami Robo, primary mecha in the form of a samurai *** Lion(Shishi) OriGami (獅子折神) ShinkenRed's Pentagon Animal, possesses the Fire (火, ka) motif. Forms Origami Robo's body. *** Dragon(Ryu) OriGami (龍折神) ShinkenBlue's Hexagon Animal, possesses the Water (水, sui) motif. Forms Origami Robo's left leg. *** Bear(Kuma) OriGami (熊折神) ShinkenGreen's Square Animal, possesses the Wood (木, moku) motif. Forms Origami Robo's right leg. *** Monkey(Saru) OriGami (猿折神) ShinkenYellow's Triangle Animal, possesses the Earth (土, do) motif. Forms a shield on, and forms, Origami Robo's left arm. *** Turtle(Kame) OriGami (亀折神) ShinkenPink's Circle Animal, possesses the Heaven (天, ten) motif. Forms Origami Robo's right arm. *** Gear-Action **** Origami Robo Kabuto **** Origami Robo Kajiki **** Origami Robo Tora ** KyomeiTori, secondary mecha in the form of a great bird *** Kabuto OriGami (兜折神) Form of a Hercules Beetle, which forms a Kabuto(armored helmet) for Origami Robo as well as backpack armor. Forms Torigami's wings and part of it's tail. *** Kajiki OriGami (舵木折神) Form of a Marlin, which forms a Kajiki(rudder) on Origami Robo's back and a head armor piece which replaces the face similar to GekiTohja's Armaments. Forms Torigami's body and head, and part of it's tail. *** Tora OriGami (虎折神) Form of a Tiger, which forms a drill armor for Origami Robo. Forms Torigami's lower body and part of it's tail. Episodes Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger